


Sudden Storms

by sweeetmonstrosity



Series: Star Spangled Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Family Drama, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Gods, One Shot, Protective Older Brothers, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeetmonstrosity/pseuds/sweeetmonstrosity
Summary: In which your brothers act like children when it comes to your first date.





	Sudden Storms

You were going on your first date ever. Feeling extremely giddy, your heart was racing, and your stomach was full of butterflies. _Though you never understood how or why butterflies entered your stomach but that wasn’t important now._ You were positive there was absolutely nothing that could ruin your mood -unless it was your brothers and their stupid overprotectiveness.

Thor and Loki never let you go on any dates back home in Asgard. They rarely let you talk to boys growing up unless they were right by your side, which was very inconvenient for you. It didn’t matter that your father had agreed it was time for you to _spread your wings_ or that you were as grown as they were – your brothers did as they pleased – which was always keeping you surrounded. Even when you joined the Avengers with Thor after the Loki incident.

It was few years after you joined when Sam was introduced to the team. He brought out different feelings in you. Feelings that you remember Thor mentioning when he met Lady Jane. It started because Sam always talked to you when you were in the same room. You could have sworn he had some type of powers because every time he talked to you, your entire body would heat up and that’s when the butterflies would magically enter your stomach.

Lady Nat explained it as a _crush_. Your brothers explained it as _wizardry._ You decided you liked Lady Nat’s explanation better, so you decided to use Lady Nat’s advice to determine if Sam had a crush on you too. It was a slow developing plan – extremely slow developing. With what of your brothers’ constant meddling, the missions, the fight that split up the team, going back home because your father died, dealing with your older sister, and finally helping the Avengers, the Guardians, and the Wakanda people defeat Thanos, you were sure nothing would ever come of this crush you had on Sam.

Then, it had finally happened. Sam Wilson finally asked you out on a date and you were practically bouncing off the walls. “Y/N, you get any more excited and you’ll burst into stardust. Then we will definitely have to kill the little falcon.” Loki teased as he helped you pick out what to wear.

Letting out a small giggle you walked out of the closet in a dress Wanda had bought you and spun in a circle showing your brother. “I’m not gonna explode, Loki! Stop it saying that you’re making me nervous!” You looked down and smoothed out the nonexistent wrinkles and let out a small sigh. “What about this, does it look okay?”

Loki walks over to you and kisses the top of your head. “You look like one of the finest queens to ever walk any planet in the galaxy, my sweet little Y/N. Now, let’s go get your date so our brother doesn’t scare him.”

As you and Loki walk into the common room of the compound you thank him and peck his cheek before taking a couple deep breaths. When you finally gain the nerve to walk closer to the couches you can hear Thor threatening Sam about what he shouldn’t do if he expects to live past tomorrow.

Lightly clearing your throat, you walk over and kiss Thor’s cheek to stop his threats. They both look up at you then immediately stand up as one and Thor glares at Sam the longer he doesn’t say anything. You hold in a laugh at the look on Sam’s face when Thor smacks the back of his head to get him to talk. “You look damn gorgeous, Y/N. You ready to go?” He reaches his hand out for you to take and you hear a weird noise come from your brother’s throat.

Ignoring that sound, you smile at Sam and softly breathe out, “yeah, I’m ready.” But when you take Sam’s hand, you can feel you’re your nerves spike as you look back to see Loki holding Thor back from maiming your date.

Sam takes you to one of his favorite restaurants for dinner where you guys talk about anything and everything from your life growing up on Asgard to his life growing up to his time in the Air Force to how you see yourself in the future – with kids and married and still saving the world or settled down, retired.

After sitting at the restaurant talking for hours, he decides to take you to one of safe places. Where he comes to clear his head and take a break from all that’s happening.

Sitting on the hood of his car, he’s telling you stories of how he met Steve and became involved with the Avengers. _Since you were away dealing with family issues._ And how he’s pretty sure he’s going to have to make you his famous French toast. When out of nowhere, in the middle of Sam’s sentence, one of the biggest claps of thunder sounds and you are now caught in the middle of a rainstorm.

You know exactly who had caused this, that was blaringly obvious. But you aren’t sure why he decided to do it. Looking over at Sam’s less than impressed face, you decide to ask what he and Thor talked about while you were getting ready.

“Nothing really, Y/N. He was doing what you said he would. Small threats and overexaggerating of his abilities.” Sam explained while trying to open his car door – it wouldn’t budge, though – and you knew Loki was involved with this too. “Sam, there has to be something else!” You yelled at him over the thunder and wind, “he wouldn’t cause a storm like this, _with me in it_ , for no reason!”

You could see Sam thinking hard about what your brother had said before you showed up in the common room. “Baby, there really isn’t anything else. I promise you. We talked about you, what he expected of me, then he made his threats, that’s it.” He laughs when he figures out Loki is keeping the doors shut, “I really can’t believe he started this storm at almost exactly midnight.” He continues to laugh as he walks around the car to you and wraps his arms around you.

You smile, wrapping your arms around his back and ask, “it’s really almost midnight, Sam? We’ve been out together for over 6 hours?”

He beams down at you, “yep! Best 6 hours of my life so far. We won’t be back in time for your _curfew_ though, I hope you don’t mind?” You frown and pull away from him slightly, “what do you mean ‘curfew’ Sam? I’m a grown woman, who just happens to have extremely overprotective brothers, I don’t have a curfew.”

“That’s not what Thor said.” He snorts, “right before you came in, he said ‘she needs to be back before midnight or bad things will happen. That is what you midgardians call a ‘curfew’, correct? Before midnight is Y/N’s curfew, so be sure to bring her back if you want to keep all your appendages.’”

You shake your head and chuckle softly as a bolt of lightning cracks above your heads. Looking up where the bolt was you scream, “We get it Thor! This is completely unnecessary! You can stop any time now, you temperamental child!”

Sam looks up at the bolts of lightning continuing over your heads and ducks his head a bit. “He uh, won’t actually use those to zap us, right?” Sam questions nervously.

“Nope. Not unless he wants a fight with me, which he won’t ever win, he won’t touch us with the lightning. You shouldn’t be worried about him though, Samuel.” You hinted and he raised an eyebrow at you.

“What do you mean, Y/N? I thought we were having a good time. Why would I be worried about you, baby?”

You arched your eyebrow and revealed why he should be focused on you. **“Right now I don’t know if I want to kiss you or push you off the cliff!”**

A shocked look flashed across Sam’s face before he laughed and pulled you back into his chest. His voice dropped a couple octaves and he gave you his jaw-dropping smile while asking, **“can I pick?”** Not being able to resist his smile, you let him tilt your head back as he began leaning closer to your face. But that was when Thor decided to interrupt your date once more. Being completely dramatic by letting loose his full power and lightning bolts clapped loudly over your heads breaking you apart before Sam’s lips could connect with yours.

You huffed out a breath, tired of your brothers’ antics. They were nearby, you knew that with how well the timing of everything was happening, they were close. So, with that in mind, you raised your middle finger in the air and pulled Sam’s face to yours. He pushed some of your wet hair behind your ear and you both let out a sigh when your lips finally connected.

When Sam pulled away a bit, he laughed and glanced back up to the sky. “Does he know that his tantrum made that kiss about 100 times more romantic?”

Scrunching your nose, you gaze into Sam’s face. “How did he make it more romantic, Sam? He’s trying to be annoying and stop this from happening.”

He laughs again and nuzzles his nose to your cheek while whispering, “kissing in the rain is one of the most romantic things in the world.”

Laughing at Sam’s words, you let him pull you into another kiss as the storm finally calms down. You snickered quietly as he walks you to the car door, “looks like Thor’s upset his storm didn’t ruin our date.” He opens the door and waits until you sit to place a kiss on your forehead then mumbles, “of course he didn’t ruin it, baby. Nothing could ruin this night with you.” He smiles, kissing your head once more before closing the door and walking to his side.

With nothing but the radio softly floating through the speakers he reaches over and grabs your hand, beginning to quietly hum along. He intertwines your fingers together and surmises, “this isn’t our last date Y/N, just so you know. Not by a long shot.”

You know your brothers aren’t going to like that little confession, but you don’t care. You are willing to take and deal with all their tantrums because you don’t plan to let Sam go any time soon. You see him being in your life for many, many years. Years that will include marriage and at least three little babies, years that you will get to enjoy all the memories you will have together. Years you get to finally fall in love.

To begin those many years of falling in love with Sam and creating a family together, you needed both needed to survive the wrath of the King and the Prince of Asgard. It was going to be an eventful night when you got home, that was for sure.

But you wouldn’t have it any other way. Sam was worth facing the wraths of all the gods in the universe. As long as you got to be with him, you’d proudly face every god alive.


End file.
